En otra vida
by Kyutaro
Summary: Ha muerto. No sabe cómo ha pasado. No recuerda nada. Pero tiene otra oportunidad. Puede volver a vivir. Tiene la oportunidad de recordarlo todo, de saber por qué ha pasado todo. Sin embargo, tras volver, siente que falta algo. Que le revelaran su nombre le ha recordado sentimientos, pero no lugares o personas. ¿Puede arreglarlo todo? ¿Será capaz de volver y empezar de nuevo o...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueeno...aquí estoy de nuevo. Este fic también se me ha ocurrido a una canción, esta vez de Ludovico Einaudi, un pianista increíble. En este caso, ha sido por esta (que da título a la historia)**_ ** _watch?v=-whS3PD53qE_**

 ** _Lo que me importa es que os guste tanto la canción como la historia (porque sí, os recomiendo escucharla, sobre todo para los últimos capítulos, aunque espero que quede mucho para llegar ahí)_**

 ** _Tras estas, digamos, notas, os dejo por fin que leáis el fic._**

 ** _P.D: ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de Haruichi Furudate y hago esta historia sin ningún ánimo de lucro._**

* * *

Estaba muerto. Podía sentirlo. Sabía que, aunque había abierto los ojos, aunque se estaba moviendo, sabía que estaba muerto. No sabía cómo ni por qué, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo sabía; nada le daba ninguna pista. Sólo lo sabía. Sin más.

 _Pero no sé cómo he acabado aquí. Más bien, ¿qué es "aquí"?_

Estaba todo oscuro, en silencio. Si acaso, se oían ciertos sonidos, como de algo arrastrándose. Sin embargo, ni sospechaba lo que era ni quería hacerlo. Sólo quería irse. Descubrir qué había pasado.

—Ups, disculpa, chico. No puedes irte. No todavía. Primero...—el joven que había ante él (debía ser un crío, apenas llegaba al metro cincuenta o al menos esa sensación le daba) apoyó una mano en su tripa, haciéndole ver que no estaba solo—... y no me has estado escuchando, ¿cierto?—dijo finalmente, tras un rato hablando sin que le oyera, con cierto reproche en el tono y poniendo muecas de aburrimiento.

 _¿Chico? ¿Acaba de llamarme chico? Debo sacarle cinco o seis años... ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? ¿También ha muerto?_

 _-_ Aunque creas que tu cara no dice nada, lo dice todo. Vamos a ver...Déjame explicarte ciertas cosas. **Cosas importantes** , así que escúchame bien. Por lo que parece, sabes que estás muerto, ya que no estás asustado ni sorprendido ni nada; así me ahorras un tiempo, gracias. Bueno, como has notado, sí: estás muerto. Ahora mismo estás en un lugar, que te aviso ya que no es ni el cielo ni el infierno, estamos en medio de todo, y vas a conocer este sitio como...Bueno, no sé cómo le llamáis ahora ahí abajo pero, entre tú y yo, vamos a llamarlo...Ah no sé, ¿se te ocurre algún nombre?—había estado hablando mientras daba vueltas, miraba aquí y allá (todo lo que se podía mirar en un lugar oscuro que al parecer podía observar) delante de él; se notaba cierto nerviosismo en su voz. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, no estamos en ningún sitio...Yo lo llamaría la nada pero suena a un lugar triste...

—Técnicamente, eso es lo que es—le interrumpió, con un deje de nostalgia y tristeza—Me sirve, sabes qué hay aquí y qué no, es suficiente—no podía verle, pero notó que ahora estaban frente a frente—Retomando lo de antes, aquí, en _la nada_ , es donde viene la gente como tú. Has muerto, pero por ciertas cosas de la vida—rió ante su absurda gracia y siguió hablando—, estás aquí...Supongo que habrán querido darte otra oportunidad.

—¿Quiénes?

—Calla y escucha. Primero voy a decirte las normas que debes respetar. Antes los llevaba al otro mundo y luego les decía las normas, y no salía bien. Creo que cambiando el orden irá mejor. Lo más importante: no debes hablar con los vivos, al menos no de momento. Aguanta tus ganas. Vas a volver como alma, para que, mientras vayas viviendo, puedas recordar a tu familia, amigos...todo eso. Ven—le agarró de la mano y empezó a arrastrarle por un camino que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si existiría, pero al menos lo pisaba—Si no les hablas, la gente no podrá verte, y mejor así, créeme. Podrás tener tu cuerpo tras pasado un tiempo, así que no tengas prisa, disfruta de tu vida como fantasma; es divertida, en serio—se dio la vuelta y le sonrió (como todo, no podía verlo, pero lo sentía)—Sé que no recuerdas nada de tu vida, pero el simple hecho de decirte tu nombre te recordará cosas. Cuando estés ahí abajo y vayas visitando lugares, recordarás más. Sobre todo, al hablar con gente. Repito: al hablar con gente. No porque los veas los recordarás, aunque si te chocas, si los tocas y te trasmiten algo importante, puede ser que sí sepas quiénes son. Por ésto, ellos no te recordarán hasta que tú no les recuerdes a ellos. Y, al hacerlo, será como si nada hubiera pasado. A no ser que alguna de esas personas estuviera presente en el momento de tu muerte, difícilmente recordarán algo de eso.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a cierto punto donde el joven se detuvo, haciendo que el otro se chocara. Como antes, notó que se daba la vuelta y le miraba con reproche.

—¿Puedes dejar de chocarte?

—Eres tú el que se ha detenido repentinamente, no ha sido mi culpa—escuchó cómo soltaba un suspiro y sonrió de lado.

—Deja de sonreír así, que das miedo. Bueno, de momento te he explicado lo que necesitas saber para vivir esta primera semana en la tierra de nuevo—se abrió una ¿puerta? y ambos se acercaron; la luz que entraba hacía que se pudiera ver la habitación, y, cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar, fue empujado—¡Disfruta de tu nueva vida—dijo un el joven un momento antes de saltar también—, Oikawa Toru!


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió los ojos. Se levantó de un salto. Recordó todo lo que había soñado y volvió a cerrar los ojos, que se le habían nublado por el movimiento tan brusco que había hecho.

 _Sí, he soñado que estaba muerto. Pero todos soñamos con la muerte. Al fin y al cabo, dormir es como morir, sólo que vuelves a despertar. Aunque, a veces, algunas personas no. Da igual, ahora debo irme con... ¿Con quién? ¿Quién es?_

En efecto, Oikawa Toru había olvidado todo. No le habían mentido, no recordaba nada.

—Como te dije, no puedes recordar nada. A tu amigo tampoco, aunque quieras hacerlo. **No puedes** —y aquello le había dolido. Más por el hecho de haberle olvidado realmente que por el hecho de que no le había engañado.

Quería recordar. Hizo memoria: lo último que le venía a la cabeza era que estaba en una habitación, de la cual le habían empujado...

 _Tú me empujaste._

—Sí. Disculpa, chaval. No podía decirte "para vivir de nuevo debes tirarte desde aquí"; nadie se lo creería, ¿cierto? Y no es que pueda leerte la mente, es que tu cara lo dice todo. Incluso ese "te mataba aquí mismo" pero...eso tampoco puedes hacerlo.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre? ¿Para qué me ayudas?

—Si tanto te interesa, debería dejar de hacerlo. Sólo voy a ser una pequeña ayuda. Y tampoco lo hago porque seas el tío más majo del mundo, ¿sabes? Es mi trabajo.

Un poco cansado, sin saber por qué, dio media vuelta y empezó a mirar el parque, procurando reconocer algo.

—Como te dije, no reconocerás nada. Este lugar puede estar a dos metros o a dos mil kilómetros de tu casa. Y no te precipites—se levantó del columpio donde llevaba sentado desde que Toru había abierto los ojos; se sacudió el pantalón, limpiándose las manchas, y se dirigió hacia él—Mira...puedes llamarme como quieras, pero ahí arriba me llaman Lei. Puedes hacer lo mismo, pero no voy a estar disponible siempre para ti. A partir de hoy seré tu guía para...bueno, sólo algunas cosas.

—¿Lei?—suspiró; definitivamente no se encontraba bien—Sólo necesito preguntarte una cosa: ¿dónde está mi casa?

—He dicho que soy tu guía, pero eso está en la categoría de "cosas que no puedo responder". Ya te lo dije antes de saltar.

—De empujarme, querrás decir.

—Lo mismo viene a ser. Escucha, voy a presentarme de nuevo: soy Lei, tu guía. No puedo decirte dónde estamos, a quiénes conoces, qué tipo de relación tienes con ciertas personas...Todo esto forma parte de tu nueva oportunidad. Deberías hacerme caso y aprovecharla. Por cierto, ¿reconoces que te caíste de esa habitación ahí arriba?

—Para ser precisos, no me caí. Pero sí, estábamos ahí arriba. ¿Por qué?

—Porque eso implica que no crees que yo sea un mentiroso. Estás admitiendo que has muerto, y que ahora eres un alma. Por eso puedes ver a esos niños pero ellos a ti no. Y también te vendría bien recordar eso de no acercarte a hablarles. Es importante.

—De acuerdo...

Por primera vez, se fijó en el crío con el que estaba hablando. Lei, había dicho que se llamaba. Era bajito, apenas le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura. Llevaba un uniforme de colegio, con su camisa blanca debajo de su chaqueta gris y los pantalones cortos del mismo color, y todo el rato había tenido un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo en sus manos. Acorde a su traje, tenía el pelo gris, bien peinado. Algo extraño para ser un crío; todos los niños que Toru conocía llevaban el pelo despeinado. O al menos eso creía. Lo normal al ser joven era jugar por ahí con tus amigos, por lo que estar con el pelo arreglado era, prácticamente, imposible. O eso quería recordar. Él había sido así, ¿cierto? Había tenido amigos con los que jugar, ¿verdad?

No iba estar sólo para el resto de su vida, ¿correcto?

* * *

 **Bueno...aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, y sé que son cortos, pero disculpadme, no me queda otra. Estoy liada con exámenes y no tengo tiempo ni para tener vida. Pero en fin...comentadme, ¿qué os parece? Podríais dejarme un comentario (?) si queréis.**

 **Bueno, os dejo ya que tengo que desaparecer de nuevo. De verdad, un comentario (negativo o positivo, como sea) me ayudaría mucho.**

 **Saludos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Em...para empezar, si estás leyendo esto, gracias. Creo que me tomó más de un mes actualizar esta historia, pero es porque no recibo ningún comentario, ni bueno ni malo. Y eso a un escritor pues...le deprime un poco, la verdad. En realidad venía sólo a desearos feliz año nuevo (quizá un poco tarde) y que disfrutéis leyendo este capítulo, o alguno de los que he escrito. Sin más dilación, el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

Por supuesto, Oikawa Toru tenía ciertas dudas, como, por ejemplo ¿cuándo y cómo volvería? "Pero eso es algo que no te puedo responder", pensó, con retintín, en su cabeza; por supuesto que Lei diría eso. Eso y que dejase de preguntar esas cosas, que disfrutase de lo que podía hacer ahora que era un alma.

Se quedó en el parque donde había caído, mirando a los niños jugar. De vez en cuando miraba a Lei por el rabillo del ojo, consciente de que éste último sabía que le observaba cada ciertos minutos.

—Bueno, si todo lo que vas a hacer es mirar, sin preguntar ni nada, supongo que puedo irme.

—Esp-Espera...Todavía no tengo nada muy claro. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Tranquilo, hombre—su voz sonaba terriblemente infantil. _¿Antes sonaba así?_ Sonreía con verdadera tranquilidad, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer eso (y quién sabe, quizás si lo estaba)—, no tienes por qué preocuparte, créeme. Cuando llegue el momento, sólo te desmayarás y despertarás de nuevo allí.

Oikawa se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo. Iba a volver, ¿pero dónde? Ahora las dudas le asaltaban. Eran dudas que se resolverían, por supuesto, pero de momento seguían estando ahí y le atormentaban. ¿Y si se había suicidado? ¿Y si había hecho lo que fuese que había hecho por un motivo, una buena razón? ¿Y si su familia (si es que tenía) no le aguantaba? ¿Y si los que había considerado sus amigos toda la vida (si es que los había) habían empezado a odiarle? ¿Qué haría? ¿Intentaría matarse otra vez en el caso de que hubiese intentado suicidarse de verdad?

De repente, un recuerdo fugaz cruzó su mente. **Suicidio. Amigo. Odiar.** Esas palabras...Le decían algo pero no era capaz de recordar el qué. ¿Un amigo se había intentado suicidar? Entonces ¿qué maldito significado tenía **odiar**?

Empezó a caminar lentamente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras miraba al suelo con cara de estar concentrado pensando en algo importante.

 _Suicidio. ¿De verdad me habré suicidado? ¿Por qué? Por la impresión que tengo, no parece que haya motivos para haberlo hecho. Quiero decir, si lo único que ha cambiado son mis recuerdos en cuanto a personas, los sentimientos debería conservarlos, ¿cierto? No hay motivo par-_

Se detuvo. Dejó de andar y de pensar. Una angustia enorme se había apoderado de su pecho. No era un dolor físico, pero se sentía como tal. Le estaba dificultando el respirar. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. No podía respirar en condiciones.

—¡Caray, casi me das un susto de muerte! Te recuerdo que ya estás muerto, así que todavía no puedes morir. Date una semana; ahí podrás suicidarte si te apetece—no era una sugerencia muy alentadora, pero tampoco tenía por qué serlo. Lei sólo comentaba lo que veía, al parecer.

 _Pero...el dolor que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho es real._


End file.
